The King and His Lionheart
by A Brave Little Soul
Summary: "Will you serve me... forever and always?" "Forever and always."


The King and His Lionheart

A/N: A loose idea sort of inspired by the song _King and Lionheart_ by Of Monsters and Men and the vocaloid story _Daughter of Evil_ (its quiet long and in Japanese but nonetheless a great story with peculiar music, its on youtube!). Any similarities are not done on purpose. Sorry for not updating HIAE for awhile... _ Soon though (hopefully). Argh sorry about the terms and guidelines... got confused over several website _! Fixed!

The oaken doors were thrown open with a loud _clunk!_ Behind the doors stood an entourage of four soldiers clad in gleaming silver armor, each holding a thick piece of chain which sprang from the center. There laid a man bound at his hands and feet. The man in the middle was ravaged and marked with countless bloodied cuts. Pieces of dirt clung to his plain and tattered brown tunic and pants. The man's right eye was swollen shut and his face held several cuts and bruises. Half of the man's usual brown hair was marred with a bloody red stain. Despite his defeated state the man was unable to suppress a smirk or hide his swagger. His left eye, which was an alluring light blue that contrasted greatly with his outfit and was spotted easily, gleamed with confidence and pride. The entourage shuffled slowly into the expansive throne room. The carpets and curtains and canopies were all painted a glorious purple. In the very center sat a large and golden throne littered with jewels the same color as the glorious purple curtains. There sat a king. His black hair was hidden behind a dazzling golden crown. A thick and tremendous purple cape was draped around his shoulders. His own tunic and pants were a deep shade of black and was embroidered with golden stitches. The men stopped in front of the king and all the soldiers proceeded to bow. The prisoner was the only one standing, his blue eye staring intently at the king who was leaning his head on one hand. The soldiers looked at the prisoner and yanked him down to his knees.

"Rise," the king commanded. The soldiers rose and all looked at each other hesitantly. Finally the soldier who was closest to the king cleared his throat and proceeded to speak.

"Your majesty-, " a slight pause, "this is the man who was able to defeat a hundred soldiers by himself. Long after the tides have turned and his men have ran away, this man kept fighting. His skills with a sword are truly amazing. Our finest swordsmen fell quickly. Only after sending a whole battalion were we able to suppress him. We were unable to catch any of the opposing army. Shall we kill him, sir?" The soldier shuffled back and bowed quickly. All eyes of the men were on the king again. The one blue eye stared intently.

The king scratched his chin thoughtfully. To be honest the king was intrigued by the mans demeanor, which still held the smirk, and his ability and actions. A hundred men? The knights of the purple army were known to be the finest swordsmen in the land. The king mused through his thoughts. "What is your name?"

The prisoner steadily got on his feet. "My name is James T. Kirk. I am merely a common soldier. I presume you are not King Sarek. I was told he was much older."

"You are correct. The old king and my father died recently. I have inherited his throne. I am King Spock."

"As son of King Sarek you must realize that your recent actions have gone against the Purple Kingdom's foreign policies. The Purple Kingdom has never initiated a war in its two hundred year history. But you must have known that. King Sarek was a wise and kind ruler. Who and why have you disgraced him?" Kirk's smirk settled into a frown. His undamaged left eye showed anger.

"I have decided to change policies," King Spock said nonchalantly. "How is King McCoy? Is he doing well?"

"He is fine. Care to answer the question, _King Spock?_" Kirk spat out. The soldiers yanked his chains again.

"You will show the king respect!" The soldier who spoke before shouted. However King Spock merely held his hand out to sooth and stop the soldier.

Unfazed King Spock merely said, "I have my own agenda. It does not concern you."

"The Red and Blue Kingdoms will surely reprimand after they hear what you have done."

"I wouldn't count on it." King Spock's gaze steeled itself against Kirk's piercing glare. "I have figured out who you are."

Kirk's eyebrows shot up. "I told you I am but a common soldier-"

"You are the Yellow Kingdom's first commander of the Royal Army. The pride of the Yellow Kingdom. You are also the man who also effectively countered and stopped the Thirteen Day Siege five years ago. Many thought you have retired or quit years ago and lived a peaceful life. King Karl must have been completely unprepared if he asked for your assistance." Kirk's mouth slowly formed into a frown while King Spock slowly formed a smile. "You are the fabled epitome of what it means to be a knight. You are the hero that has now turned into a child's bedtime story, the childhood prodigy " The soldiers surrounding Kirk gawked. "You are James T. Kirk, otherwise known as the _Lionheart_."

('.') ('.') ('.')

"Do you hate him?" A kind wrinkled woman asked while tending Kirk's wounds.

"Who?" Kirk asked feigning ignorance.

"The King." The nurse gently dabbed at the cuts on Kirk's arm with a wet cloth. Kirk was now dressed in a simple and clean brown pair of pants. His abdomen region was heavily bandaged which hid a nasty gash on Kirk's stomach. He was thankful that the nurse decided to give him a bag of ice for his eye.

"He attacked my home, killed countless people, and failed to kill me when I was prepared for death." Kirk shrugged. "Kind of hard not to." The nurse was quiet. She was dressed in a simple black dress and her face appeared to be old and tired. However her eyes were dazzling and radiating youth. Her black-brown hair was wrapped in a bun behind her head.

"You were prepared to die?" The nurse inquired gently. The nurse took a moment to pause at her work and looked straight into Kirk's eyes. Kirk saw worry and sadness behind them and yet he somehow knew that she lived a good life. He quickly turned away.

"For my men. I managed to stall your army long enough for my men to evacuate." He took a deep breath. He was fully prepared to die; if anything he knew that his survival chances were slim if he stayed behind yet he did. And somehow he got stuck inside a luxurious room with clean clothes and a comfy and enormous bed.

"How noble of you." She finished dabbing and started to bound his arm in white bandage.

Kirk merely shrugged. "How can you not hate him?"

"He is my son," she said while focusing intently on her bandaging.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Kirk scratched his head sheepishly with his right arm.

"It is quite alright." She had finished bandaging his arm and then stood up and briskly walked to a nearby drawer. She grabbed a white shirt and quickly walked back and it to him. She sat down on a chair after he had accepted the shirt. Kirk quickly put the shirt on. "And even if he wasn't, I couldn't hate him. He is very much like you. He is noble and brave and... a lionheart." She took a deep breath and stared outside the huge window. "He is simply misunderstood." Kirk said nothing as the comfortable silence started to settle in. He was waiting for her to continue. "He was such a cute baby. He smiled a lot and asked if everyone was okay. He cared."

"I hate to interrupt but... how is he any of that?" Kirk looked incredulously at her. "If he is then he wouldn't be killing people or attacking places. This doesn't make sense."

"No. Nothing makes sense right now does it?" Right then the door opened and King Spock strode in. The nurse stood up and bowed.

"Mother. You don't need to bow. I'm still your son." King Spock's eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"I want to." She said with a giggle. "That crown really suits you. You'll do great things. I'm just so proud." King Spock frowned, not knowing if his mother was sincere or just being motherly.

King Spock just sighed. "Mother what are you doing? You're suppose to be resting."

"I've been sleeping all day. I am fine," she snapped, "The nurses could use some help anyways."

King Spock looked at Kirk who was sitting nonchalantly on the bed. Kirk didn't want to disturb the mother and son moment and he didn't know if he was allowed to leave the room.

"It looks like you're done with him. Perhaps you should go and rest? Dinner is in an hour." King Spock gently ushered her out the door.

"That is a great idea. Don't overwork yourself, your majesty." She said with a bow.

"Mom!" Spock whined. "Stop it!"

"What? I couldn't help it." Spock's mother said with a smile and quickly left the room. Spock sighed and sat down on the chair facing Kirk. "How is your eye?" Spock motioned towards the ice bag.

"Great thanks. Wonder why I have it." Spock remained quiet. Typical Kirk thought and then sighed. "She is a great woman. You're lucky to have her." Kirk beckoned at the door.

"Yeah she is."

"So what are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me later? Use me as a hostage? Which by the way won't work. Or are you going to use me as an example for other kingdoms? Or maybe use me in a gladiator show or for your own personal- "

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Kirk smacked his face and mentally winced. "Ow. I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Why the hell not?" Kirk was getting really annoyed. Nothing does seem to be making any sense.

King Spock merely shrugged. "It just doesn't feel right."

"I'm sorry? You have feelings now?"

King Spock lowered his eyebrows and looked at Kirk. "I do thanks."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm telling you that dinner is in an hour in the dining room."

"And the King himself had to tell me this?" Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?"

King Spock merely rolled his eyes and got up. "Dinner in an hour."

"You didn't deny it!" Kirk was watching Spock leave with a soft clink of the door. A few minutes later and his swagger had left him. He sighed and looked around the room, his eyes pausing slightly at the window, and fell back into the bed. He didn't know what to do now.

('.') ('.') ('.')

King Spock himself didn't know why he personally told Kirk about dinner. He could have simply had a servant done it for him or a housemaid. He could have even told one of the soldiers outside Kirk's door to tell him. But he didn't. King Spock was sitting at the dinner table twenty minutes early musing over his thoughts. Ten minutes later people started to come in and he quickly reasoned two things. First he didn't want to bother the already busy housemaids or soldiers or servants. The second was that he was looking for his mother, a constant worry ever since his father died, and she was caring for Kirk. That seemed to quell Spock's mind enough. Several moments later the chair to his right was quickly occupied by his mother. Next the residential housemaids took their seats further down. Then the soldiers came in and occupied the rest of the seats. By the time Kirk had found the dining room, which made him several minutes late, the only seat available was to Spock's left hand. That seat was the seat that he had occupied until his father's recent death a week before, however now everyone had a silent agreement to allow the seat to remain vacant. A quiet reminder of the late king's death. King Spock quickly looked down the length of the table. All the seats were occupied. The usual four extra seats were occupied by the four soldiers who had brought in Kirk today. Spock mentally groaned. He had not thought this through. Kirk was still standing near the door and everyone was looking at Spock.

"I could sit with the servants..." Kirk awkwardly pointed towards the door. "I saw their dining table on my way here and-"

"It's fine." Spock sighed. He looked at his mother who was nodding approvingly at him. "You can take this seat." He gestured to the seat immediate to his left.

"No really it's fine! I'm the prisoner and all and I know the table customs regarding a recent death-" Kirk stuttered out.

"It is fine." Spock again gestured to the chair. "And its already been a week. You do not need to worry about offending my father."

"But excuse me for interrupting your majesty," one of the soldiers interrupted, "but is this really the smartest idea? He can easily incapacitate you with a simple knife."

"We will simply remove the sharp objects from his premise. Is that acceptable Lieutenant?" King Spock spoke.

"I still don't think-"

"It is fine."

"Yes, your majesty."

Kirk felt incredibly awkward having everyone staring at him. Back at the Yellow Kingdom he sat ahead of the housemaids but behind King Karl's family members. He quickly walked past the soldiers, but not quickly enough to suppress the urge to wink and smile at the offending soldiers, and past the housemaids and sat down near Spock and his mother. "Don't you have a brother?"

"He renounced his title and is living contently with his wife on the outskirts of the kingdom."

"Ah." Kirk recalled through his foggy memory a conversation at the Yellow Kingdom about what Prince Joe of the Purple Kingdom did. Most of the time he was too busy ignoring the housemaids that were eyeing him. He knew that they were eyeing him too. He just didn't feel interested. Dinner started soon after Kirk had settled into his seat. He waited patiently for the King and his mother to begin eating first before he grabbed what he wanted to eat. He knew they had showed him respect so he decided to show them respect in return. However before Spock's mother took her first bite she scooped up a giant portion of mash potatoes and plopped it on Spock's plate.

"Uhm. Thank you but it's fine-"

"Sh." Spock's mother scolded him. She gently picked up a piece of bread and a chicken leg and placed it on Kirk's plate. The whole table was baffled. The housemaids and soldiers glanced down at their empty plates. Spock's mother took a nipple of the bread.

"There now begin to eat _Sir_ Kirk." Kirk stiffened. He hadn't been properly addressed all day and it felt weird coming from the King's mother no less. He looked up and saw that she was smiling at him.

"Thank you." Kirk blustered. The King merely eyed him and continued to eat. Shrugging and thinking that he really wasn't at fault here, Kirk began to eat his mash potatoes. The housemaids and soldiers shuffled and clanged and began to eat as well.

Spock watched Kirk eat from the corner of his eyes. He didn't feel bothered about the presence of Kirk, even though he knows he should. He just met Kirk. He is a prisoner of war. Kirk is also one of the most skilled swordsman in the land and could probably kill Spock with a spoon. But still. Spock couldn't explain it. He didn't seem violent or scary. He briefly remembered seeing Kirk sitting in the sunlight in the extra room upstairs. Spock thought that Kirk looked angelic even. He watched Kirk struggling to cut a piece of ham, that his mom probably put on his plate, with his spoon. He sighed. Spock knows this is a bad idea but he decided that he isn't going to bother to listen to his mind for the rest of the night.

"Will you promise not to stab me if I let you use a knife?" Spock asked nonchalantly.

"Uh. No promises," Kirk gushed jokingly. However Spock narrowed his eyes and looked at Kirk. "Why do you ask?"

"How could you cut that ham with a spoon?" Spock tried extremely hard to not look at Kirk. He failed miserably and noticed that Kirk was staring right at him.

"I don't know. You tell me. It was your idea to begin with."

Spock mentally slapped himself. "So do you promise?"

Kirk seemed to feign thoughtfulness. "I guess so."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes."

"Better not stab me."

"I won't." Spock thought that last confession sounded sincere and decided that that was enough. Not really looking at anybody he handed Kirk his fork and knife. Spock sneaked a glance at Kirk and was treated with what it appears to be a genuine smile. Spock couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." Kirk began to cut the ham nonchalantly.

Spock merely grunted in response. For some reason, Spock thought, this feels... comfortable. For once in a long time, dinner didn't completely remind Spock of his father. For the first time, Spock thought, dinner is enjoyable. No army plans or late dinners due to prolonged meetings or awkward silences. Spock couldn't help but grin for the rest of dinner. He allowed himself to enjoy the peace.

('.') ('.') ('.')

A week later the conquest of the Yellow Kingdom was finished. King McCoy did not want anymore bloodshed and he also realized his disadvantages. His lead tactician and best knight was captured after the first battle. The Yellow Kingdom's Royal Army was in shambles without a prominent and effective leader. King Spock knew his his army strategies as well; he never allowed the Royal Army to effectively regroup after the first battle. King Spock drove his Imperial Army straight through the borders of the Yellow Kingdom and was met with little to no resistance. The Imperial Army surrounded the Yellow Palace and within five days the Yellow King surrendered. Kirk lazily stared at the ceiling. He did feel resentment and bitterness to his caretakers. He thought, perhaps if he was still in the Yellow Kingdom he could have done something. He didn't get King Spock at all. He wasn't able to see much of King Spock in the proceeding days, but the rare moments when he came home he witnessed anything but a tyrant that Spock was making of himself. King Spock _was_ kind. He treated all of his servants and housemaids with respect and he simply did not harm anything_. _He wasn't fit to be a tyrant.

Kirk sighed. He has been puzzling over this for awhile. There wasn't much that Kirk could have done pretty much had freedom to roam the castle, which he did numerous times, and to do anything he pleased inside the castle. There wasn't much to do however. The housemaids had their chores and the soldiers that guarded the castle were either too flabbergasted about Kirk or too scared of him to actually talk to him. He had read several books already and also kept a notebook. Kirk decided to document his experiences in the castle and to keep tabs on the King, to see if he was able to figure out what the Purple Kingdom was actually trying to do. He did get more insight into King Spock's character through his mother, who visited once a day. He supposed he could go home now, now that the conquest was complete. Did he want to however? A few raps came from the door breaking his thoughts.

"Come in." Kirk looked up and was greeted with the King. He smiled at the King and proceeded to bow. "King Spock. What brings you to my humble adobe?"

"God please don't." Spock didn't have his crown or cape. He was dressed in a purple shirt and black slacks. "You were the only normal person who isn't fretting over the presence of a king."

"I thought you loved the attention." Kirk sat back down on the bed. He beckoned the king to sit in the chair in front of him.

"It's getting tiring after a week of having every soldier say 'Your Majesty!' when they see me." Spock admitted. Spock looked hesitantly at Kirk. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Kirk didn't know that he was trusted by the king to be told a secret. Besides the first dinner they haven't really talked much, only a few acknowledges here and there.

"I hate being a king." The king sulked into his sit.

"Why are you a king then?" Kirk interrogated, genuinely curious.

"I told you. I inherited the crown." The sun was already setting and the room was shrouded in a dull and hazy purple.

"There must be other houses with royal bloodline."

Spock mused while slouching in his chair. "I don't think anyone else is... qualified."

"And you are?"

Spock shrugged. "I have something I must do."

"Tell me."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"You told me one secret already!"

"I'm waiting if you tell anyone first. Duh."

"Trial and error then?"

"I guess... for the lack of better words." Spock cleared his throat. "I'm actually here for another reason."

"I can go back now?" Kirk guessed.

"Yeah," Spock said softly. Spock felt exhausted. It was hard to ignore the pain that he saw King McCoy show. King McCoy had asked about Kirk and... it was more complicated in Spock's head. King Karl also gave him his condolences which Spock didn't think he deserved. The meetings with the rest of the Yellow Kingdom proceeded smoothly but he felt drained and exhausted. "You really don't have a reason to be locked up in here anymore. King McCoy wouldn't be able to create another army for awhile. It would take a few years before King McCoy would be able to launch a counteract to reclaim his kingdom. If anything having you at his side again would make the transition into the Purple kingdom less... painful."

Kirk stared intently at Spock but Spock wouldn't look him in the eyes. Is he ashamed? Kirk can't understand anything that is going through Spock's head. He feels completely lost and bewildered when it comes to this man. "No." Kirk's own voice surprised himself. He didn't realize what he said until after it was out.

"No?"

"You don't have a heart, are you also deaf too old man?" Kirk teased.

"I'm not that much older than you." Spock frowned. "But why no? It would logical to want to to leave this... prison and head back home right?"

"I guess you're right. But logically speaking I cannot do much in the Yellow Kingdom anyways. Plus King McCoy needs to stop relying on me."

"That still isn't enough reasons to stay here though."

"You captivate me."

Spock's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" Spock stammered.

"You heard me. I just can't explain it. When I first met you I thought you were a power hungry selfish tyrant jackass. But as I observed you I found out you can't even hurt a damn fly. You're way too kind. A lot kinder than even King McCoy and he's a freaking teddybear. You have adorable baby stories that I've heard from your mom. But... most importantly your mom said you had a lion's heart. I have to defend my title ya'know." Kirk paused. He looked at King Spock who was completely baffled and whose mouth was completely open_. _"You have something you must do right? Somehow saving the world through conquering it. I like it. Let me help."

"Uhm. Uh. What... just happened?" Spock's mind was running way too fast. _Things_ were happening way too fast. He came in here to send Kirk home. He allowed himself to think for the past week that he was coming home to Kirk. It was a nice feeling, thinking that someone was waiting for him at home besides his mother. He was prepared for the complete separation of being Kirk's acquaintance, if they were even close enough to be acquaintances. He couldn't explain it. Kirk just felt so right here for some reason.

"You're too good looking to hold the weight of the world on your damn shoulders. Stop it."

"Uh. Thanks? Are you sure you know what you're doing? You just met me awhile ago. For all you know, I might just be a power hungry selfish tyrant jackass."

Kirk couldn't help but grin. "But you're not."

"I could be!" Spock tried not to pout. He _was _trying to be a tyrant. "Shouldn't you at least think this through?"

"I didn't become Lionheart thinking things out ya'know."

"I sorta figured that." Spock admitted. He sheepishly looked up and saw that Kirk was grinning at him. Kirk's blue eyes were gleaming with determination, Spock probably figured that he couldn't change his mind even if he wanted to. "Yeah. Okay."

"You're going to trust me with your army?" Kirk was teasing him again. Spock was sure of that.

"You are trusting me with your life right? Seems only fair."

"Yeah. Okay." Kirk's eyes were gleaming again. With what, Spock could only guess. Pride? Companionship? Trust? "I can't explain it. This feels so..." Kirk's voice trailed off.

"Right?" Spock supplied.

"Yeah. Right." The word rolled on Kirk's tongue. Kirk cleared his throat and got off the bed to proceed to kneel on one knee. "I will serve you well King Spock."

Spock groaned. "It's just Spock."

"Spock." Kirk was smiling again. Spock couldn't help but smile back.

A/N: Constructive criticism and critiques are always welcomed!


End file.
